My Roller Coaster of a Life
by Loverofliterature111
Summary: Her life is like a roller coaster, it has its ups and downs but hey its suppose to be fun right? Ichihime/RenRuki/possible love triangle? AU/OOC Highschool Reviews are much appreciated!
1. Chapter 1

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

AU/OOC

My Roller Coaster of a Life

**Chp. 1 **

**From the beginning**

Walking up to my room I slammed the door, locking it for the umpteenth time this week, the same routine plays out. With parents yelling and bickering, they haven't even noticed I came home. Its only Tuesday and I have no idea how I will make it until the end of the week with their constant fighting. I saw that my father was actually home today, so that was kind of surprising. My parents have always had, "relationship problems", even before I was born. My dad had addiction issues while my mom felt like she wasn't gaining enough attention from him… So her great idea to fix the issue was to have an affair. By the time my father found out it was too late to break off their marriage, for my mother's first child, my older brother Sora, was his.

When they found out about Sora, my parents wanted to "start all over" and "be a happy family", you know, for the kids. It worked out for a while and by the time I was born five years later, they seemed too have all the pieces put together. We were a peaceful family that got along. My parents had a healthy relationship; my dad went to rehab and came back clean. My mom cut all ties with the man that ruined her marriage. My father had a stable job and both my parents were working, they even bought a house. My brother and I were very close, my life revolved around him and I loved him so much. Sora was the perfect kid. Athletic, smart, tall, kind, funny, handsome, caring, oh how the list goes on! He was always there for me and I had mixed feeling when he received a full scholarship to a popular law school in America, far from our hometown, Karakura in Japan. I knew I was going to miss him but I was happy for him, he wanted this so bad and I wasn't going to let him turn down the offer- even though he was having his own doubts. I knew in the end this was his dream and I refused to let him ignore it because of me.

I was 12 at the time, he was 17. Right after graduating high school he moved out and booked a flight to America. I had never seen neither of my parents cry, until that day. They were so proud of him, we all were. He'd always had my parent's attention while I never did and that moment I understood why, Sora was perfect. Even after he left, it was all about him. I never disagreed nor did I let petty jealousy come in front of the fact that I loved my brother.

That summer, a few months after he had left, I called him every night and we were on the phone for hours, until my mother came and took my phone away so she could talk to him. It was the summer before my last year in middle school and life was going along fine. My brother was attending his dream college, my parents who were proud of him still cherished there first child but made some room for me and our relationship also grew. I have always loved my parents but we had never been so close in all my twelve years of existence.

The summer was going by so great! My brother was going to visit us later on in the week. But you know that one saying? "What goes up must come down?" Well that summer, my life became a rollercoaster. The week my brother was suppose to visit us in Karakura Town, it was hectic. My mom, the perfectionist she is, had to have everything spot on. From the people she invited to the decorations put up, she made sure everything was in there place. She was stressed out and I could see that from just the way she walked and constantly moved her eyes around. My father drove to the airport hours ago waiting for his son, out of excitement he didn't want to just stay at home and wallow around. I was stuck in charge of assisting my mom who seemed like she didn't need any help, so I had gone upstairs to work on Sora's welcome back gift. That week he had sent me blue hair clips in the mail with a pearl necklace that I haven't taken off yet. I was so exited to see my brother my cheeks had hurt from smiling so much. The minute I reached my room, my phone rang. I wasn't expecting any calls so when I saw it was Sora I was pretty surprised.

"Hey Sora! Did you ju-"

"Orihime, I'm going to need you to pass this message on to mom and dad, can you do that for me?"

"Sora what are you-"

"I'm sorry I don't have much time. I'm calling off a payphone… Anyways something's actually came up recently and I have to go traveling and help a few of my friends out with this project we have been working on since high school. I cannot miss this opportunity, it's just amazing! There was a mistake with the days and well the next few months are going to be crazy. I won't be able to call as much until next year around this time and I was going to surprise you guys today but with the recent mistake… I'm sorry, I disappointed you haven't I? I'm sorry for putting this burden on you but I don't have much time and don't know how to tell mom and dad... I also wanted to talk to you since mom and dad wouldn't have probably given me that chance. And Ori-

I heard rustling on the other side of the line.

-Oh I have to go. I love you! Be good and please don't worry about me. I'm sorry! Until later-"

"Wait Sora!" and the line went dead.

I put my phone on my dresser and threw myself on my bed. Questioning myself, what just happened? Then again, Sora did tell me something big was coming up but why would he put me in this situation. We weren't just expecting him in an hour but 30 other of his closest friends and other family friends. Oh how was I going to break this to mom who was probably downstairs having a panic attack because she most liked counted one less spoon than we were originally suppose to have..

Finally building the courage to pass my brothers message I slowly walked downstairs. Taking my time, for I knew after I spoke my next few words my mothers world would fall around her.

"Um, Hey mom?"

"What Orihime? Cant you see I'm busy here…"

"-Mom"

"ORIHIME, I'm busy! Just say it, what do you need money? You know what this isn't the time to be arguing, your brother is coming in less tha-"

"Well mom that's what its about.. So…."

Before I proceeded to tell her the story I asked her politely to sit down, but under all the stress she snapped at me. Ignoring her, I continued on with the story. I didn't miss a part of the conversation Sora and I had and by the time I finished, I couldn't read the emotion on her face. As she walked passed me she picked up the phone of the wall and called my father. She came back to the couch, not even once glancing back, she sat down and began to cry.

"Hey mo-"

"I miss him! My baby boy, when he left… I just…"

"I understand."

"Why did he call you and not me?" my mother said, clearly upset.

"I don't know." I lied, I could tell somehow she was going t blame all this on me, I didn't want to dig my grave any deeper.

A few minutes later, my father came barging into the door and walked upstairs to his room. Hearing the door slam, I let out a loud sigh. My mother ended up on the couch that night because my dad refused to open there room. I knew she was upset; she had been looking forward to this week since my brother had left. My father and I too. The only thing that was keeping there marriage together was Sora, with him out of the picture, everything fell apart.

The rest of the summer was horrible. My brother stayed true to his words and only called twice, both times my parents although refusing to talk to him in the beginning eventually gave up and did. But all that led to was another argument. After the last fight my brother and parents had, which was a month ago, he hadn't called since.

School started and my last year of middle school went nothing like I though it would. My parents began fighting again. Instead of bringing me into it, they just ignored me. Which I was okay with. They would constantly yell when in the presence of each other and hadn't slept in the same room since the fight with my brother. My father began drinking again and spent long nights at bars. Old habits once again growing on him, he became moodier and was rarely home. My mother was a different story. She reunited with the man she had an affair with all those years ago.

The first time they had an affair, the man's wife never found out. Turns out when my mom ended it,

the mans marriage wasn't affected and they had their first and only child. As my parents marriage began to fall apart once more, my mom called her previous "friend"and came running one night and well stuff happened, in the end they began to repeat the past. When I asked my mom about it one day, she said he was her "true" love and when I brought up my father she said everything she had with him was a mistake. I was appalled, and well furious. She was making a new life for herself, forgot about my brother, and didn't even care about me. I didn't even know the mans name.

So anyways, that is the story. Its only Tuesday. I still have a few more weeks of school. I'm not only thirteen and a half,I can't move out… I don't know what to do. I miss my brother and I don't like how my parents have changed. One day later that week,out of the blue, my dad made it clear he wanted nothing to do with us. He sent divorce papers to my mom, who happily signed them. I haven't seen my dad since and I don't think I will anytime in the near future. A few weeks after the divorce, my relationship with my mom still hadn't improved. I didn't see her in the morning, or on Monday and Thursday nights. The weekends were a blur and I was home alone most of the time. I guess she was with her "lover", who is currently married and last time i checked had a child… I noticed she wasn't putting any effort in trying to talk to me so neither did I. I never brought any of my friends home from school, who by the way had no idea about my situation at home. I went to an all girls school and made sure my best friend, Tatsuki, never found out. I didn't want her to worry and well I didn't think it was that important, I'm used to this life anyway.

A few months later was my "promotion ceremony", for finishing middle school.

My mom never showed up. I had never met my dad's family and he had been out of the picture for a while now. My mothers only family, my aunt Rangiku, had cut all ties with my mother because of my father all those years ago. I had only met her a few times and that was when I was really young. Coming back from the promotion ceremony, I walked in on my mom packing.

"What are you doing?"

"Cant you see?"

Sighing, "I see that but why?"

"Were moving, this weekend actually. I'm selling the house. Oh and Orihime?"

"Yes mom?" I questioned walking upstairs, because you know. Were apparently now moving.

"I'm getting married!"

I, Orihime Inoue am now not only utterly and completely lost but furious. I don't even know who this man is?!

Who's the mystery man?

How will Orihime react?

What will happen to their families?

I'm kinda new to this and reviews are much appreciated. The "Romance" part will happen in later chapters, and a few more characters from bleach will be introduced.

Thanks!

lovelots,

Loverofliterature111


	2. Chapter 2

"I'm getting married!"

I, Orihime Inoue, am now not only utterly and completely lost but furious. I don't even know who this man is?!

**Chp 2**

**My New Goal**

After the bombshell my mom dropped on me, I walked back to my room. I didn't say anything to her face about how absurd this idea was and what a mistake she was making. She wouldn't have listened anyways.

It seems to surprise me every time she chooses to make a life altering decision without asking my opinion on it. It's difficult for me to understand how she cannot contemplate that everything she does in her life, every mistake she makes, in the end will always affect not only herself but the people close to her. She is not only ruining MY life but her now "fiances" family. He was married and had a daughter! A child! She single handedly just broke apart a family because of her own selfish desires. Finally reaching the outside of my room, I looked at the door adjacent to it. Sora's bedroom… I missed him. It's almost been a year since I hadn't talked to him and my mom hasn't even brought his name up once. Last summer he had said that he would check up on us around this time, but I'm starting to doubt he ever will after everything that's happened.

I'm starting my first year of high school soon and I really wanted him to be a part of it. Walking in to my room I look at my reflection on the mirror above my dresser. My cheeks were pink and my eyes were puffy, I was crying and didn't even know. Wiping away my tears, I opened my closet and took out a suit case. I began to carelessly throw clothing inside of it without a care in the world. Getting up and standing on my tippy toes, I began to remove the things on the top shelf of my closet. I had a clutter of materials in my arms; attempting to walk backwards I ended up falling down. I sighed and began to pick up the materials that I dropped; my gaze fell upon an old photo album. Opening it, the first picture there was of my brother, our parents, and me, smiling. Together. Not fighting and cursing but smiling, like a real family. After a whole year of attempting to suppress this feeling, the pain finally broke through all the barriers I had built. I couldn't prevent it and the tears didn't stop. I couldn't see anything in front of me; it was all a blur thanks to the tears.

I felt like a baby.

I felt broken.

Alone.

Lost.

Lonely.

I couldn't stand it anymore. I no longer could look at this picture and smile, it reminded me of a past I can no longer have, a family that is no longer there, all it brought me was pain. I grabbed the photo album and escaped from the consignment of the jail I call my room. My vision was blurry and my chest hurt, the grip I had on the album tightened, and I ran down the stairs. My mother didn't even look up to see the state I was in. All she was doing was glancing down, smiling, at her left ring finger with the diamond of the rock on it.

I sprinted to the door and slammed it shut, throwing the photo album in the trashcan on our driveway, I began to run. I wanted to run away from that house that contains my past. From a mother that doesn't care enough to love me. From a brother who I am worried sick over, unable to contact. From a father who was never there. I was running away from a monster I refer to as pain, but it seemed no matter where I went, it followed me. It shadowed my every movement and thought. I couldn't even think straight so I chose not to think at all. Letting my feet carry themselves and guide me upon an unknown path, I refused to look up, because if I did, I would be reminded of the hell I call reality.

I no longer cared about my safety I just had to get away. I ran and ran until my feet got tired and it hurt to move. Bending down and attempting to catch my breath, all I could hear were birds chirping. The wind rustled the sea of long auburn hair on my head, tangling it. Looking up, there were trees surrounding an old playground. There were flowers of all verities and a tire swing on one of the trees. This area didn't seem familiar to me so I knew I ran quiet far away from the house that no longer felt like home to me. For once in my life, I felt I was in peace.

Walking into the tranquil scene, my tears had dried long ago. I wasn't even thinking about what I was doing here or where here was. Entranced by the beauty of all the flowers, this place was mesmerizing. Walking further and noticing a large tree on a hill, i began to climb it. What I saw on top of it surprised me.

It was a girl, holding her knees they were blocking the view of her face, she seemed to be shaking. She was crying and looked so broken. Not thinking twice, I walked up to her, bent down on my knees, and hugged her. Slightly tight enough to comfort her but loose enough to not hurt her; I began rubbing her back like a good mother would to her child. I knew how she was feeling for I felt it just a moment ago, it was pain. And I knew that a hug and a glimmer of care, even from a stranger, could mend the cracks formed in ones heart right beneath there chest.

Even though I was only thirteen, I knew I could help this person and I did. After sitting there and comforting her for a few minutes she stopped trembling and I no longer heard her crying too hard. She slowly lifted her head and I backed away, trying to make her feel more secure I smiled a warm smile, a true smile, a real smile, a smile that I hadn't made since last summer.

"Hey, do you feel better?" I questioned her.

She stared at me and then quietly mumbled something barely above a whisper, "Why?"

"What do you mean?"

"Why… Why did you... do what you did?"

"Hug you?" She nodded. I laughed and began to nervously began to play with my fingers.

"I'm sorry, when I feel sad normally I just want someone there for me who I can kind of lean on. I understand if that made you feel weird. Sorry again." I began to get up.

"No, wait!" She exclaimed.

I looked down with a questioning face.

"Thank you," she said and began to silently cry once more. I immediately went back to her and let her cry on my shoulder. We stayed in that position for a while and once she calmed down I sat next to her. Looking at the sum set, I turned my face to actually take a good look at her. She had black hair that went a little past her shoulder and violet eyes.

"Do you feel better?"

"Yes, thank you," for the first time since I met her she smiled. I smiled back.

"Well that's good! By the way I'm Orihime Inoue, thirteen years old."

"Rukia Kuchiki, also thirteen years old."

"Hey it looks like we have more than one thing in common!" I said and began to laugh.

"What do you mean?"

"Oh um nothing, its not important." I looked away. "Would you like to talk about it Rukia?"

"No," she immediately responded and looked down.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to."

"Don't apologize; it's not your fault. My mom she... Never mind, it's just not my day."

I sighed, "Trust me, I know the feeling."

"Its becoming dark, don't you have somewhere to be?" She questioned looking at me.

I stared at her, misunderstanding her question for a minute. Do I have somewhere to be? Is there someone waiting up for me? Curious about where I am or if I'm okay?

While I was questioning myself, we heard footsteps. Turning around I saw two fairly tall boys with orange and red hair running our direction up the hill.

"Renji! Ichigo!" I hear Rukia yell while she got up and ran up to them. Looking up at the sky I noticed it was getting darker so I quietly retreated while they were reminiscing. I was no longer needed so I just left. Walking back to my home in the dark I began to think back to the conversation Rukia and I had. The walk back to my soon to be sold house was long. I felt good, I helped someone today. Rukia had people there for her, I didn't have to worry. She would be okay. I smiled, because that's all I had left. Walking back home, I made myself a promise that day. No matter what happens in my life, I will never loose my smile in the presence of other people, because even if I'm sad, I could help brighten up someone's day with that small act of kindness. Walking back home I kept that smile on my face even though my heart was slowly beginning to crumble in my chest once more.

I **didn't** have somewhere I **needed **to be, there was **no one waiting** up for me, there was **no one worried** if I was in danger. The one thing that helped me deal with this was the fact that people had it worse than me, even if I couldn't help myself I would help them. No matter what it takes. And at the end of every tunnel there's a light right? Mine is just a little harder to find than most peoples. With my new goal I continued my journey back to my house.

When will Orihime meet her new step-dad?

Will she ever see her brother again?

How will these people impact her life?

Thank you for reading this story, It means a lot to me! Reviews are always appreciated!

lovelots,

loverofliterature_111


	3. Chapter 3

previous chapter...

I **didn't** have somewhere I **needed** to be, there was **no one waiting** up for me, there was **no one worried** if I was in danger. The one thing that helped me deal with this was the fact that people had it worse than me, even if I couldn't help myself I would help them. No matter what it takes. And at the end of every tunnel there's a light right? Mine is just a little harder to find than most peoples. With my new goal I continued my journey back to my house.

**Chp 3 **

**The Man With Black Hair**

I came home around two o clock in the morning. There were no lights on so I knew my mom was asleep. I failed to notice how there was barely any furniture in my living room. Locking the door behind me I dragged myself upstairs, finding some clothing on the ground, I quickly changed into a pair of sweats and an old T-shirt. I eagerly snuggled into my bed under the warm piled up blankets. I began to drift off into a dreamland, where there was no heartache, a place I could escape the reality I call life.

A few hours later, I heard my door open and close with a loud "thump" waking me up, footsteps came closer to my bed.

"Orihime, I finished packing yesterday. The moving trucks are outside. I came into your room and saw it was a mess, what were you thinking?! The good person I am, I ended up finishing YOUR job but I threw away the stuff I thought were useless. Hurry up I'll be waiting down stairs by the truck."

Groaning I awoke from my slumber. Looking around I saw what she said was right. My room was empty except for my bed and a few clothing items on the ground. I quickly took a shower to wake me up and grabbed one of the t-shirts in a pile on the ground. I had washed them the other day but from the looks of it my mom thought they were "trash" so I didn't bring them with me. I looked once over my old bedroom and memories began to flow through my mind like a rush of water from a faucet. Walking out of my room, I shut the door. Looking to my right, I saw my brother's old bedroom. "Sora…"  
Walking into his room, I saw it was empty. There was nothing, not even a bed or his old trophies. It looked like a barren ghost town. You couldn't even tell somebody used to live in here. I felt my heart tear once more, adding to the list of injuries that poor organ has had to endure just within the last week. I knew my mother had thrown everything away.

Finally leaving the bedroom I went downstairs. Walking through the door, I looked back once. Turning around, I walked away from my old life.

Once in the truck, it was quiet. Until she started speaking...

"Okay Orihime, this is very important to me. I love this man, even before you were born. He means everything to me and I want you to treat him with nothing but respect. I don't always want you around so make sure you're not a bother. You better not embarrass me other wise you'll regret it. He has a daughter and you better treat her like a queen, I don't want to hear anything bad about you Orihime. You better be thankful he's even allowing you to come into his house. Understand?" She looked at me with a stern face, I noticed she wasn't joking, I felt hurt.

"Do you want to add anything else to your wonderful list?" I threw back at her, looking away and out the window at the scene of moving pictures. Driving farther and farther away from the previous chapter in my life.

"Watch your mouth." She threatened.

I just nodded. Then I remembered, this was all happening to fast. I never even had a chance to tell Tatsuki about it. I'll just call her later this week. Mom never told me where the "home'' was, what if it was in another city? What would I say to Tatsuki? 'Oh hey, I just moved out of the blue thanks to my careless mother and I won't see you ever again in my life, say goodbye to the plans we made this summer and for the rest of our days living in this unfair world?'

"I'm going to the same school right?" Tatsuki and I had plans, we even picked out our schedule to make sure we would have the same classes.

"No."

My face paled, I was speechless.

"Go in the backseat and change. I don't want my future family to meet someone that looks like- referring to me with one hand and pointing up and down while the other was on the wheel- go in the back and change, there should be a black dress there and make sure to keep it on the rest of the day."

Nodding, I hopped in the back seat and took of my clothing. Throwing on the dress, I saw it was a tight little thing that hugged my curves but had a modest neckline. It came a few inches above my knees and had sleeves, It was a plain black cotton type of material. I found black flats on the seats; I was sure my mom placed them out there for me so I put them on.

Coming back to the seat in the front next to my mom, I wanted to ask her more about what she was getting **US** into.

"So where exactly are we driving to?"

"Orihime stop asking stupid questions, you already know this."

"No I meant WHERE like location."

"Obviously still in Karakura Town, were here."

She was right, looking up I saw a large gate. It was golden and seemed to be as tall as the sky. It was shiny and adorned with pearls, I could practically see my reflection from inside the gate slowly began to open as my mom began to drive in. Looking out the windows, I saw the biggest and most beautiful mansions. The type you saw in movies and magazines. Finally coming to a stop, my mom began to step out of the car.  
A group of servants in matching black and white uniform stepped out, all behind a tall man with black hair. I assumed he was to be my mother's new husband.  
Looking closely at him, I saw he had long black hair styled with barrettes. He had a serious face and looked very prim and proper, back straight he strode to my mom with authority and grace. He had violet eyes, I remembered seeing those eyes before but I didn't know where from...  
"Byakuya," my mom whisperer and for the first time I saw something flicker over her eyes. The same thing would happen whenever she saw my brother all those years ago. Care? Love? Her face seemed to soften and when I looked back at the man, he seemed like a different person. They shared a long passionate kiss, while little old me stood awkwardly in the corner shifting my weight to my other foot. Looking anywhere but them, I glanced at the servants. I couldn't read the look on there faces. What felt like centuries later I heard my mother squeal like a child. It seemed happiness was written all over her face.

"Oh Byakuya, I can't wait to meet her! I wonder if she'll remember me! Is she here?" My mom questioned while stepping back away from the mans arms and looking behind him.

"Oh no, she is out with her friends right now but you'll get to see her soon enough." Said that black haired man.

"Let me start bringing my stuff in! I'm so exited to finally live the rest of my life with you, without any obstacles in the way my love." After my mothers cheesy speech she ran to open the back of the truck, the man named Byakuya followed.

"Love, who's this?" Byakuya turned to me.

"Oh, that's my… Daughter. Orihime this is Byakuya Kuchiki, Byakuya Kuchiki this is my daughter, Orhihime **_Inoue_**. She spit my name like it was acid in her mouth.

I didn't let that bother me; putting on a 'happy' face I greeted him by reaching my hand out for a shake.

"It's nice I finally meet the man my moms been talking about for what seems like a millennia."

He laughed and responded, "Likewise."

He retreats to my mothers form behind the back of the truck. "Oh love, this is why we have servants let's go inside and get comfortable. They'll bring everything to the rightful rooms. Oh I almost forgot, Orihime, Ayame here will show you to our room." My mothers form and the man named Byakuya Kuchiki left. That named sounded so familiar well the Kuchi.. Violet eyes.. RUKIA! It it can't be.. Can it?

"Mrs. Inoue?" The girl named Ayame gained my attention. A few inches shorter than me, with blonde hair put up in a bun and blue eyes she began to speak. I was so lost in thought I just stared at her without hearing a single thing she said.

"I'm sorry, um could you repeat that?" I felt embarrassed; here she was helping me while I was lost inside my head.

Giggling she said, "it's fine, would you like me to show you to your room?"

"Oh! No, don't you guys need help? I can't possibly let you do everything by your self. It is mostly my mothers stuff, I should help bring it in," I claim, I couldn't possibly let them do my mothers job. It was rude, they shouldn't have to pick up after her, we just came here.

"You're such a sweet girl, but its fine Mr. Kuchiki asked us too. I have been working here for years and enjoy my job. Don't worry though, you remind me so much of her! Mrs. Kuchiki would say the same-" she immediately stopped after bringing up the previous wife of Byakuya.

I immediately caught on to what she was about to say, wanting to ignore the awkward tension that was sure to rise if I pushed 'that' conservation any further I tried to pretend I didn't hear. "Are you sure?" I asked worried.

"Of course." She smiled kindly at me, but I saw a glimpse of sadness flash over her face. I was never shown that much care, well not since Sora has been gone. Following Ayame into the large mansion, it was even more beautiful on the inside. There were all types of furniture in the color of gold, many large paintings, and sets of china scattered about.

I felt guilty, from what I just witnessed, it seems like Byakuya Kuchiki's previous wife was a very good person and close to the servants here. I had to apologize. "I'm sorry Ayame. I.. I don't belong here, neither does my mom. I feel like we just complicated things here. Now you guys are stuck picking up after us. I feel like we practically ruined this family's life, the parents were happily married and had a child." Stopping and looking down at the floor, I couldn't prevent myself from thinking about Rukia.

"Mrs. Inoue-"

"Please, call me Orihime." I practically begged her.

"Of course, Orihime, I want you to know. No matter what you think, YOU didn't ruin a family, non of this is your fault. You shouldn't worry too much; you have a beautiful smile I would be honored if you were to share it with me." The blonde haired Ayame scolded me like a parent would to there child.

I remembered the promise I made the other night, I can't break it so soon! Nodding I smiled the biggest smile I could possibly make and wiped a few tears away. Following Ayame, she brought me to a large white room with a queen sized bed in the corner next to a large window over viewing the garden in the backyard.

Looking out the window I whispered, "it's beautiful."

Turning around to look at Ayame I smiled and thanked her. She quickly bowed and left, "I must go an assist outside." She had said.

After Ayame had gone, a few bags were brought to my room. I didn't own a lot. Just clothing, some book, and a few things here and there. I didn't have anything to do and Tatsuki was at a karate tournament, bored out of my mind, I wanted to look around the house and check the neighborhood out. Walking out of my new room, I tried to find the front door. After getting lost and opening the wrong door multiple times, I finally found it. The moving truck was gone and I was clueless as to where my mother was. But at this point, I didn't really care. Walking over the front lawn, I began to venture around.

Walking past trees and houses, I made sure to remember to keep track of where I was going. Thinking I was alone, I began to hum. But before I knew it, I heard footsteps and somebody grabbed my shoulder turning me around. It was a boy, panting, from the looks of it trying to catch his breath. The one thing I immediately noticed was he had bright orange hair.

Thank you for reading this story, it means a lot to me,you guys are all so amazing! Reviews and comments are always appreciated! I'll try to have this story updated sometime by tomorrow.

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	4. Chapter 4

Previous chapter...

Walking past trees and houses, I made sure to remember to keep track of where I was going. Thinking I was alone, I began to hum. But before I knew it, I heard footsteps and somebody grabbed my shoulder turning me around. It was a boy, panting, from the looks of it trying to catch his breath. The one thing I immediately noticed was he had bright orange hair.

**Chp 4 **

**Liar **

Finally, lifting his head up he began to speak, "Hey there, sorry you most likely don't know me be I really wanted to thank you. I'm a good friend of Rukia and she's going through something tough right now. She said you helped her out a lot when she really needed someone and she actually smiled for the first time in a while. I'm bad with names but not faces, and I remembered you from the other day. So thank you!" The orange hair boy said.

"You don't have to thank me." I began to awkwardly play with my fingers, bad habit of mine. "It really was nothing."

"Well it meant a lot to us, both me and Renji, he was with me on the hill that night. By the way, I'm Ichigo Kurosaki." He pulled out his arm, reciprocating the action I shook his hand.

"No problem, I'm Orihime Inoue." Smiling at him, I was about to walk away when he said..

"If you don't mind me asking, what are you doing here? I haven't seen your face before until the incident on the hill?" He questioned.

"I actually recently just moved here," I kept the part where my mom ruined Rukia's family and I'm her new step sister.

"May be I'll see you sometime around Orihime? I got to go now, but if you ever want someone to help you around the place I live right down there." Pointing down to a beige colored mansion, I just nodded and smiled; walking away I wondered how Rukia would take the information about my mother and I moving into her house. May be I should've asked that nice boy with orange hair for advice…

After familiarizing myself with the area I ended up walking back "home", and went straight to my room. I was still lost in thought when Ayame opened my bedroom door.

"Orihime, dinners ready, if you follow me I will take you to the table."

Nodding, I got up and wiped invisible dust off my dress. Following Ayame, we passed by rooms I didn't see the first time I came here. This house was huge, I think it'll probably take me a month to tour every room. Finally reaching the door opening up to the dining room table, I stood there. There was so much food; I didn't even know what half of it was called. My mother and Byakuya were already at the table. Hearing a door slam I brought my attention to the other side of the wall.

"What, is this _her_?" A furious Rukia came barging in panting.

"IS THIS THE WOMAN THAT YOU'RE PLANNING ON TO TAKE THE PLACE OF MY MOM? WELL IS IT?" She shouted at the two sitting at the table.

"Rukia sit down. You're inside the house, no need to yell. Please, don't speak about your mother or my future wife that way." Byakuya calmly said.

My mother stayed quiet and reached to squeeze his hand over the table.

"How dare you? Father how could you?" Tears falling from her eyes, she began to question her father. The anger seemed to have subsided.

"I'd like you to meet someone." Byakuya said, pointing to me.

Crap, I didn't think he'd see me. I was quiet and literally a few meters away form the table, his back was to me. Who is this guy?

All their eyes were on me, but mines were on Rukia. I awkwardly waved.

"O-Orihime," Rukia whispered. "How could you, you knew about this didn't you? What did my father force you to find me the other day? Were you stalking me all day or something? I thought you cared, Orihime how could you?" and she ran away. I was beyond lost, I'm literally in the same position as her and somehow I get blamed for everything? This world is really unfair. Breaking loose from my state of shock, I run after her. Not because of the threat my mom made where I had to "treat Rukia like a queen", but I ran because I had to fix this situation. After all, we are sisters now and I am not risking to lose another sibling.

I didn't know where she went, I lost her after she ran out of the house. For her height she is insanely fast. I didn't know where to go, but I had a clue. Letting my feet carry me there I began to plan on how I would apologize to Rukia.

Coming to the park, it was even more beautiful than the second time. The effect this place had on me was crazy, even after everything that's happened, my mind was at peace.

Reaching the small hill, I climbed up it. My instincts were correct for there sitting under the tree was Rukia. In the same position the first time I met her, I began to walk towards her. She seemed to not notice my presents, but I had to make things clear.

"Rukia, we need to talk. Please?" I begged, she needed to know the truth, all of it.

"NO, YOU LIED TO ME!" She lifted her head, eyes blood shot red, she shrieked at me.

"No, Rukia, I'm sorry about everything's that happened, I honestly am but-" she interrupted me.

"STOP LYING,'' she yelled.

I was fed up, here I was trying to apologize for what my mother did, practically begging her to listen to me. I've had enough; I was not going to deal with this. I was just too stressed out, after holding everything in, all the pain and hate I have received from my mother seemed to boil over. I was at my breaking point and Rukia broke the straw on the camels back.

"I'M NOT LYING TO YOU! WHY THE HELL WOULD I LIE TO YOU? I had no idea who Byakuya Kuchiki –impersonating my mother's voice 'in love'- was or that he was your father. I HONESTLY HAD NO IDEA IT WAS YOUR LIFE MY MOM WAS RUINING. I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW WHO YOU WERE UNTIL THE OTHER DAY. EVERYTHING I DID, EVERYTHING I SAID, I WAS BEING HONEST. I CARE ABOUT YOU RUKIA, I DIDN'T EVEN KNOW YOU AND IT HURT TO SEE YOU CRY. I just found out about this marriage and the move and my 'new family' ONE DAY AGO! My best friend doesn't even know! My LIFE is ruined thanks to my mom, all the plans I made this summer and next year and years from now are RUINED thanks to my mother. But no, I dealt with it. Every. Single. God. Damn. Day. I dealt with it and pretended I didn't matter. It was only her call that mattered. Now I have to deal with all the things she has done to hurt you, I have to get all the crap. But it's OKAY as long as your fine, it's all good. I honestly don't even care anymore. I just wanted you to know the truth; I would NEVER hurt you on purpose. This has been going on since the day I was BORN Rukia! I now have another family thanks to my mother, and now were step sisters. Even if you don't like this situation, even if it makes you upset you're stuck with me. I understand if you hate me, but I just wanted you to know, everything I said to you was because I cared. I really did. I now have the opportunity to care for a sister and I'm not losing another sibling." I fired back at her. Even after all that, I felt like crap. I couldn't control it, talking about all this made me cry.

"I'm sorry Rukia, I didn't mean to yell at you," I sobbed out. Standing in front of her I hugged myself. I use to do it all the time when I was a child and felt alone.

"No, Orihime. I-I didn't know. I should be apologizing, I went off on you and I just assumed that-"while she was apologizing I hugged her.

"Rukia, I'm sorry but can I please have a hug right now? My bother would give me a hug all the time to make me feel better and it always worked." Talking about Sora made me cry even harder. I let everything out, the tears, the pain, the frustration. I don't know how long it took, but by the time I was done, it was pitch black outside. I told Rukia EVERYTHING, about Sora, my parents, and Tatsuki. I told her my life's story.

On the hill, this time it was Rukia comforting me.

"I'm so sorry Orihime, I didn't have any idea you went through all that. Can you find it in you to please forgive me?" She wiped my tears away and looked me straight in the eyes. I could see remorse on her face.

"I will always forgive you Rukia.. Will you forgive me? I yelled at you and took all my frustration out on you. I couldn't dealt with it differently but-" Now it was her turn to interrupt me, "You know Orihime, for a pretty girl you sure do talk a lot,'' she said smirking at me and adding, "But there's nothing to forgive, so I don't want to here you apologize.'' For the first time all night I laughed.

"Rukia, can we please start all over and put all this behind us?" I asked.

"Let's do it!" she exclaimed.

And we did. Introducing ourselves to each other once more on the hill, me and Rukia 'started all over again'. Smiling, we walked hand and hand together back home.

By the time we walked in the threshold, Byakuya and my mother were sitting on the couch. Byakuya walked up to Rukia and hugged her, he said something in her ear only she could hear that caused her to smile. He then retreated his form upstairs to his room I presume. My mother came next and gave Rukia a big hug, she told her how afraid she was and how she was praying she would get home safely. She also told her some other stuff but by then I was looking at my reflection through the glass on the table next to me.

By the time I looked back at Rukia, my mothers form followed her Fiance upstairs, not evening glancing back at me. She outright ignored me and it didn't bother me one bit. Rukia apologetically looked at me but I shook my head no, telling her with that action none of this was her fault. Rukia grabbed my hand and began to walk. I followed after her form that brought me into the kitchen.

"Well, now that I have a sister we can both get into trouble together. Help me grab this ice cream while I get the toppings and spoons, your crashing in my room tonight. I'm planning on watching this series on Netflix and your going to help me.'' Rukia smirked at me and passed me three tubs of ice cream, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. Laughing, we ran upstairs to her room. The rest of the night was spent watching TV and eating ice cream. With a bit talking here and there I told Rukia about my life, while she did the same. We fell asleep next to each other far into the morning on her big bed, snuggling with tubs of half finished ice cream.

Thank you soo much for reading this story! I really wanted to thank all the people that commented and reviewed on this story and my other ones. You guys are so kind! I'll try to update this story as soon as I find time! Ichigo was formally introduced in this chapter. There will be more of both him and Renji here on out. Comments and reviews are always welcome.

Until next time,

loverofliterature_111


	5. Chapter 5

previous chapter..

"Well, now that I have a sister we can both get into trouble together. Help me grab this ice cream while I get the toppings and spoons, your crashing in my room tonight. I'm planning on watching this series on Netflix and your going to help me.'' Rukia smirked at me and passed me three tubs of ice cream, chocolate, vanilla, and strawberry. Laughing, we ran upstairs to her room. The rest of the night was spent watching TV and eating ice cream. With a bit talking here and there I told Rukia about my life, while she did the same. We fell asleep next to each other far into the morning on her big bed, snuggling with tubs of half finished ice cream.

**Chp 5**

**New Day**

The birds chirping outside woke me up. Slowly blinking I look down and notice that I'm snuggling with a tub of melted ice cream. I blink once more. As I place the ice cream on the ground and stretch the memories of last night fill my head. A smile crosses my face and looking beside me was a slumbering Rukia.

Hmm who knew? She snores. Removing the tub of melted ice cream from her hands, she began to shift. Placing it on the ground I lift the blankets up to cover her fully and close the bedroom window so she could sleep in. Picking up the bowls and other utensils used, I gently close the door carful not to wake her. Walking down stairs I begin to wash the dishes.

"Oh Orihime! Good morning! Orihime no you don't have to do that I would be happy to!" Ayame said while walking into the kitchen with a duster in her right hand.

"Good morning Ayame! And it's fine I already started, and your busy Ayame!" I respond.

"Okay Orihime, I'm going back to work now. Have a great day!" Ayame yelled over her shoulder as she entered the room across from the kitchen.

"You too!" I yell back.

As I finished up with the dishes I went back to my room and took a shower, brushing my teeth, I wrapped a towel around my body. I let my wet hair air dry and I opened my bathroom door. Walking to my new dresser I begin to gather my necessities. As I search, a boisterous Rukia barges through my door.

"Good morning Orihime!" She exclaimed still in her purple choppy pajamas, "What are you doing down there?"

"Rukia! I-I'm changing!" I flush, gripping the towel even tighter around me.

"Orihime, were sisters now. It's okay though I will not check you out. You're not my type any ways," laughed Rukia," I'll be waiting outside," said she as she closed the door.

Blushing like mad, I begin to dress, throwing on a pair of white jeans and a black flowy tank top. I open the door for Rukia.

"Okay, now I'm decent. Good morning Rukia!" I smile.

"Yeah, aha. Oh so I was thinking, today is your lucky day!"

"What do you mean?"

"You get to meet my best friends, there names are Ichigo Kurosaki and Renji Abarai! We practically were raised together and have known each other since we were in diapers.." She said with a look in her eyes that explained she was remembering distant happy memories from her past.

"That's adorable. Oh and Rukia, I've already met Ichigo."

"Really? When?" She questioned.

"When I was walking around the neighborhood yesterday," I chose to keep a few details out.

She stared at me for a few seconds, scrutinizing me I felt uncomfortable under her gaze."Did ya now?" She smirked mischievously.

"Yeah," I didn't know where this was going.

"Mhmm. Well that just makes my job easier! I hope you don't have any plans for today, I really want you to meet Renji. You'll love him, he is probably the biggest idiot you'll ever meet in your life but-" something changed on her face, it softened, "he's different."

Now it was my turn to interrogate Rukia, "is he now? Well, Rukia, tell me more about this Renji," she lifted an eyebrow up.

"What're you tryna say Orihime." She crossed her arms.

"Oh nothing, nothing at all." I smirked.

She eyed me slowly.

"So Rukia, do you like this Renji?" I didn't want to hide around the bush so I bluntly asked her. We are sisters now, I can do this kind of stuff right?

"O-Orihime! O-Of course not! I would never like a m monkey like him!" She attempted to defend herself blushing like crazy.

"Are you sure?" I push her.

"Y-yeah," she said looking away suddenly becoming quiet. "It doesn't matter, he only likes me as a friend.." She whispered.

"Did he tell you that?" I ask.

"No but-"

"Then you don't know for sure! You should never assume Rukia, for all you know may be he's in the same position? You never know unless you try. You don't want to live to regret because 10 years from now you'll be asking 'what if'." I try to reason with her.

She sighed, "your right Orihime, but.. But I don't know how to ," she began to gesture randomly with her arms. Somehow I understood.

"It's okay Rukia, just wing it! Go with the flow, you know? May be you could pull him aside one day and give him a bouquet of roses while serenading him or Oh! No send him a magnificent eight page letter about your feelings. Or you could go to his house and-"

"Or I could tell him how I feel today, and your coming with me! It's perfect, you'll meet my friends and may be for once I could tell him my feelings and get this weight of my chest. Like killing two birds with one stone." She began nodding to herself.

"That's a great idea Rukia!" I respond clapping for her.

"Well I couldn't come up with it without your help, so thanks Orihime. Now let's go and have some breakfast I'm starving!" She grabs my hand and like last night pulls me down the stairs.

Reaching the kitchen, Rukia's father was dressed in a fancy suit, grabbing his car

Keys he walked toward us.

"Good morning dad, where are you going?" Suddenly serious, Rukia questioned.

"Good morning Orihime, Rukia, I have work to do today. Orihime your mother is out shopping."

Nodding, I greet him 'good morning' walking to the kitchen I left Rukia with her father.

He kissed her on the forehead and said good bye to her, on his way out the door he said that he would be home late and she shouldn't stay up. Rukia obeyed, locking the door she met me in the kitchen.

We had breakfast together and she went up quickly to get ready for the day. After I helped Ayame clean the table, this time letting her was the dishes, I wish her a goodbye and meet up with Rukia once again. She said we were meeting Ichigo and Renji at the park. Putting on our shoes, we began to walk out the door.

" I'm kinda nervous," Rukia admits to me, "I've never done anything like this before."

"It's okay neither have I." I try to reassure her.

"What? Really?" She seemed shocked.

"Yeah, why?" I ask.

"It's just your so nice and so pretty, that's crazy!" She sounded mad.

"Aha Thank you Rukia! So are you!" And I wasn't lying, Rukia Kuching is really pretty, she's funny, loud, and outgoing too.

"And it's okay to be nervous, there nothing wrong with that." I said.

She threw a small smile my way. Finally reaching the park where I first met Rukia, we saw two boys hanging around the playground.

"Ey Ichigo! Renji!" Rukia greeted them.

"Yo," they respond in unison.

"Renji, Ichigo this is Orihime. Orihime the monkey over there's Renji and you've already met this orange haired idiot." Rukia points and the angry Pair.

Ichigo and I make eye contact and I felt butterflies in my stomach. Butterflies? Where'd that come from? It was a weird feeling... Not knowing what to do I smiled and waved at him, that was the first thing that came to my mind. He smiled back at me and I noticed how handsome he was. I blushed looking away.

Unknown to me, Rukia saw the entire thing play out and her mischievous smile was back on her face.

Rukia told Ichigo and Renji about how were now step sisters and all that stuff. She kept out a few details out but they still knew most of the story. It was kind of awkward after because Renji and Ichigo were staring at us with a shocked expression on there faces but Rukia fixed that with kicking both the boys in there chins, telling them it was rude to stare.

Renji ended up greeting me and we shook hands, he seemed nice. He glanced at Rukia at that moment who was yelling at Ichigo for something he did wrong, I didn't understand but Rukia had a smirk on her face the entire time. Renji's face softened when he looked at her, there was love emanating off of him. Oh my god! Renji had feeling for Rukia too! Oh, this was destined to happen!

"Hey Rukia didn't you have something to do?" I tried to push her to move on with our plan, I felt like a love guru.

She didn't seem nervous or anything like she did before, "Yeah, Renji come with me. Ichigo! Keep an eye out for Orihime, if I come back and there's a single scratch on her, your dead." She threatened but then smirked at me. What? Why is she making that face? Grabbing Renji's hand, causing him to blush, she dragged him away.

Waving goodbye to her, I turn to Ichigo.

"So, your Rukia's step sister? Why didn't you tell me before? "he asked.

Awkwardly scratching the back of my neck I responded, "It was kind of weird. I myself had just found out and well I didn't know how to tell anyone really, it was complicated."

"I understand." He said with a casual face.

"Really?" I couldn't believe it.

"Yeah, that's a lot of crap for one person to take in in only one day. I'm surprised you handled it so well."

"Aha thanks," I say, and I meant it.

"And I want to apologize, Orihime." He said to me seriously.

"What, why?" I tilt my head to the side, confused.

"You have to live in the same house as that midget. She's crazy, the devil in disguise I'm telling you."

"Ichigo, that's not very nice!" I pout; Rukia is petite and is actually very kind. Well to me she is anyway. But she's my step sister now and I had to defend her.

"So did you find your way around the neighborhood fine?"

"Yeah, I did. But I didn't scavenger very far, just near bye the houses and this park." I gesture with my hand.

"Really? Well then, I have the perfect place to show you. I'm sure you'll love it, follow me."

Ichigo walks really fast. I had to practically jog to catch up to him.. Looking at his back, I didn't notice the beautiful scenery around us. When he suddenly stopped I almost ran into him, "we're here," he said.

Finally looking up I gasped. There was grass under our feet and a long lake in front of us. I could see my reflection perfectly smiling back at me.

"It's beautiful Ichigo," I whisper making a 360 around the area getting a good look at my surroundings.

"Isn't it?"

We sat there in a calm silence staring into the water. It was nice. Eventually we went back to where Rukia and Renji were and on the walk there Ichigo told me some stuff about himself. Once we got there we were introduced to a wide smiling Renji and Rukia holding hands.

"I'm gone for a few minutes and you guys made out behind a bush didn't you?" Ichigo said making the new couple turn bright red, with a smirk on his face he began to laugh.

I really liked his laugh.

**Thank you so much for reading this story! I would like to thank all those who Favorited, followed, and commented, you guys are soo kind! I cant thank you enough nor exclaim in words how amazing you all are! I'm going to update this story as soon as I find time. Comments and Reviews are always appreciated!**

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	6. Chapter 6

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

**Dear readers, thank you for reading this story and my others! For all those who commented, reviewed, followed, and favorited, this chapters for you guys! I'll try to update once every week, school is beginning to get hectic and finals make me sad. Enjoy the chapter!**

**Nypsy: **Thank you so much for keeping up with this story and always giving me feedback, I'm so thankful for it! Your advice motivates me and helps me right each chapter and gave me many new ideas for the strory. I promise from here on out there will be much more IchiHime :)

**Temarixx:** Yeah, Byakyuyas really OOC, but I'll try to incorporate his serious demeanor in later chapters. You'll find out more about the relationship between Byakuya and Hime's mother in a few chapters :) Thank you for your review!

**Hylla: **Thank you for your reviews!

previous chapter...

We sat there in a calm silence staring into the water. It was nice. Eventually we went back to where Rukia and Renji were and on the walk there Ichigo told me some stuff about himself. Once we got there we were introduced to a wide smiling Renji and Rukia holding hands.

"I'm gone for a few minutes and you guys made out behind a bush didn't you?" Ichigo said making the new couple turn bright red, with a smirk on his face he began to laugh.

I really liked his laugh.

**Chp 6**

**Sleepless Nights**

It had been a week since Rukia and Renji had started dating.

Rukia liked Renji.

Renji liked Rukia.

Byakuya didn't like Renji.

Byakuya said Rukia isn't aloud to date until she turned 16, three years from her current age.

While Ichigo and I were stuck in the middle. And that's how we ended up in bed together, waking up the next morning in each other's arms.

The day before…

"Oh, Orihime it's so wonderful to be in love," Rukia said with stars in her eyes hugging the chappy rabbit Renji won for her at the amusement park last night.

"Rukia, are you going to keep this a secret from your dad forever?" I saw she visibly tensed, "I mean, don't you think he'd understand? You are his daughter and you've known Renji forever! Don't you think you should at least try to convince him?"

"Orihime, you don't understand… My dad he's really a buzz kill. Party pooper, kill joy, the list goes on. He's very strict and his prides his best friend. If I said anything to go against his judgment I would be hurting his pride and he won't be happy." She said sighing, finally calming down and lying back on her bed. "And then I wont ever be able to see Renji…"

I could see where the conversation was going, so I chose to change the subject, "Hey come on, let's go outside! The suns out, the birds are chirping! It's so beautiful…" I said dreamily looking out the open window at the bird flapping its wings on the tree.

"Hey, what about you Ori-hi-me?" Rukia said each syllable slowly, very slowly, too slowly, all while smirking at me.

"What do you mean?" I ask confused, weren't we just talking about the weather?

"You got anyone _special_?" She said leaning into me.

"Special?" I repeat.

"Yeah _special_, a crush? And not the **orange **colored drink." Rukia said with a large grin.

"I don-," Oh she meant… "Rukia! No!" I said blushing mad, waving my arms in front of me then covering my face.

"Are you sure?" Her grin just got larger and I thought it was impossible…

"Yeah, w-were just friends," why did I sound disappointed?

She stared at me sympathetically, "That's what I thought to. But then **you** pushed me to do the unthinkable and now I'm happy. I think it's my turn to help."

"b-but I don't even know my feelings..." I said looking down. This was all so embarrassing! My cheeks were still warm.

"Well that's easy! Does that orange crayon make you happy?" She said looking at me, I nodded.

"Does he make you smile and laugh? Does he make your heart flutter and butterflies swarm through your stomach? Does he make your cheeks turn a bright pink? Does he make you miss him when he's not next to you? Does he make your heart rate increase every time you talk to him? Does he make you feel things you wouldn't if his presence wasn't there? Well, does he?" She asked seriously.

"Y-Yeah, yeah he does." I responded looking her in the eye.

"Well then Orihime, you have feeling for that orange haired idiot." Rukia said seriously with a glint of mockery underlying her tone. "And I am going to help you make it official."

"Ru-," before I could persuade her to not do anything, Ayame came knocking at the door.

"Breakfast is ready girls!"

"Coming Ayame!" Rukia answered. "End of conversation, its official. Let's go eat breakfast now, I'm hungry."

Around two pm, Renji had called. He said something about coming over with Ichigo. That's what Rukia told me.

Wanting to look at least decent, I wore a pair of jeans and a white blouse. Much better looking than a sweatshirt and green pajama pants. Byakuya was on a business trip with Mom and they weren't expected to come until tomorrow night. Hearing the door bell Rukia said she'd get it. As I looked back I saw a happy Rukia and Renji holding hands, followed by a serious and scowling Ichigo.

"Hi you guys!" I exclaimed waving.

"Yo," said Renji and he and Rukia went up the stairs.

"Hey Orihime," said a somewhat still scowling Ichigo.

"You seem happy Ichigo," I say smiling.

"My goat chin dad pisses me off." He says approaching and sitting next to me on the couch.

"Ichigo, that's not very nice." I said pouting.

"Well that's cause you haven't met him, and trust me you don't want to." Said a serious Ichigo.

"Awe, come on he can't be that bad."

"You wouldn't believe me if I told you." The orange haired boy said scowling at the TV.

After watching comedy reruns for a few hours, I couldn't breathe. They were just so funny; I was literally dying and falling off the couch.

"Orihime, it's not that funny..." Ichigo said sounding worried.

"y-y-yeah it i-is," stuttering I said breaking into laughter again. I could watch each episode ten times and laugh just as hard each time. Finally calming down, Ichigo and I made eye contact; I had to fight off a blush.

"You look funny when you laugh," he said seriously.

"I-I do not," I said pouting; I wasn't able to prevent the blush from consuming my face. Oh how I wanted to disappear into thin air.

Hearing his laughter, his joyous, melodious laughter, I fix my gaze on him, and oh how I regretted it. He was smiling at me, his face was soft while the seriousness and scowl gone. It was a warm smile, my heart rate picked up, skipping every third beat, I could hear it attempt to escape from the confinement of my chest. My hands began to get sweaty and I felt like I lost my voice. His chocolate brown eyes were like a powerful indestructible magnet, I couldn't look away. I tried, oh how I tried, I tried so hard, but I couldn't budge. My cheeks felt warm and I knew by now my whole face was probably brighter than my hair. He had stopped laughing a while ago and now we were both sitting on the couch, staring at each other. I don't know when we had gotten so close, but if I were to lean in just a little I would feel his warm breath on my face.

Grey eyes clashed with brown once more, and for a second I saw a glimpse of something flash across his beautiful orbs. Rukia was right, I like him. This feeling, I only get it when he's around me, when I'm next to him, when I think of him. It felt like we had been staring at each other for over century, but he began to move. Disappointed, thinking he was going to back away and look the opposite direction thinking this was awkward, I was beyond shocked when I saw he was leaning towards my direction. M-my direction. My first k-kiss. Oh god, what if I mess up? He's probably kissed so many girls, I'm completely embarrassing myself. As his lips were about to make contact with mine, feeling his warm breath on my lips, his spicy aroma filling my nostrils and covering me with his scent, I was actually very much looking forward to this. Nervous, yes very much, but exited! This might mean he has feelings for me, making up my mind; I was about to lean forward and meet him the rest of the way. As I adjusted myself to move forward and lifted my hands to the collar on his white polo, instinct and years of watching romance movies, we were about to share our first kiss.

That is until Rukia and Renji ran into the room ruining the moment. Rapidly spreading away from each other before they saw anything, I scooted to the other end of the couch while he did the same. Our faces bright red, hands sweaty, and thundering heartbeats, we didn't make eye contact, it was too embarrassing.

"Well and what happened here?" Asked Rukia smirking.

"n-nothing," we stutter out at the same time. Making eye contact we quickly look away, ignoring each others gazes.

"Mhmm, well anyways Orihime. It's seven and Renji got us concert tickets. I'll most likely be back around two am, were going with his parents so yes it supervised." Rukia said bobbing her head up and down, "and don't worry dad will never find out. He's not even here." Giving me a hug, hand in hand with her boyfriend, they walked out of the house.

Looking at Ichigo, he sighed and began to rub his neck.

"I-I'm sorry," I whispered looking down, I felt like this was my fault.

"Hey, no this is no ones fault," he tried to reassure me. It didn't work.

"And if you apologize… that means you made a mistake, w-was that a mistake?" He was being completely serious and sounded hurt; I could here it in the tone of his voice.

Automatically lifting my head up, I denied his previous comment. "No," I said with all seriousness. Meeting his gaze all my courage seemed to vanish and I felt like a baby deer trapped in the eyes of a lion. I was frozen again and all with his gaze. It surprises me how much control he has over **my **body.

As soon as Ayame walked in, I finally was mobilized once more. She said that dinner was ready, and when she asked where Rukia and Renji were, I had to cover for her. Nobody can know, those were Rukia's words.

"Renji had left a few hours ago, Rukia said she was tired and has a busy schedule tomorrow so she fell asleep early skipping dinner. She said she wasn't hungry and had a heavy lunch." I was a horrible liar and felt bad, but Rukia's social life depended on this, I could not let her down! Ayame nodded and smiled, excusing herself.

"Ichigo will you stay for dinner?" I asked turning to him, secretly praying he would say yes. Yeah because I liked him, but I also didn't want to eat dinner alone.

"Sure, and Orihime?" He said.

"Yes Ichigo?" I said turning to him.

"You're a terrible liar." He smirked while I pouted. "Am not," I denied, even though I knew it was the completely true.

Finishing dinner, a few of the maids came and quickly began picking up the dishes. Ichigo said that he told his parents he was spending the night at Renji's but never knew about his plans of taking Rukia out. He said that doesn't change his current plans so he was just going to sleep in Renji's room. Apparently Renji's house keys are under the red plant vase to the left of his door. As we walked upstairs to Rukia's room so Ichigo could get his jacket and backpack, we continued our normal conversation and laughter. It wasn't awkward or anything, even after everything that almost happened. I was disappointed we didn't kiss but still happy we were friends. Reaching the door, I closed it and waited for him to get his stuff.

Once he had everything he turned to me.

"Hey, Orihime? Can we talk?" Ichigo asked.

I was hoping we could ignore this topic, "Yeah Ichigo."

What ever he was going to say was interrupted by Ayame's voice from the other side of the door.

"Rukia, Orihime, your parents are here early from there trip!" she yelled through the door.

The color drained out of my face while Ichigo cursed. Oh, this was bad. Very, very bad. Running to Rukia's dresser that had my phone on it I sent her a quick text.

_Dnt come home, Mom nd Byakuya here early frm trp. Stay Renji's place til tomorrow. Ichigo and I will cover 4 u. night _

Hearing loud footsteps and chatter come up the stairs I began to panic. As Ichigo threw all his stuff into Rukia's closet to hide evidence of his existence in the room, I had a plan and Ichigo would help me. I quickly began to change into my extra pajamas I kept in Rukia's room when we'd have sleepovers, which was practically every night. Ichigo's back was turned around while he was sporting a blush, he could slightly see Orihime through the mirror on the dresser, calling himself a pervert and internally cursing he looked away. He would give her privacy. As Orihime finished in half a second she ran and jumped into the bed pulling the covers, quickly followed by Ichigo, she threw the covers over him and a pillow over his head. For a boy he was pretty tall so his toes were sticking off the bed, he had to pull his knees up.

There heart beats were pounding and not because they were so close, no that realization had not hit them yet. The adrenaline was slowly beginning to where off, all that could be heard was there irregular breathing. As the door knob began to shake open, Ichigo held his breath. Orihime poked him and whipered, "It's okay, breathe," the lights were off but he could see the outline of her face under the covers. As the door opened, light from the hall poured into the dark room. It was most likely Byakuya followed by mother; they stood there for a few minutes then slowly closed the door. Ichigo and I let a breath out.

"That was so close," I whispered, finally noticing how close we were, I could feel his breath on my forehead. I began to blush, his scent and body heat soaring around me. It sent chills down my body and I couldn't help but shiver.

Noticing he began to rub his arms up and down mine, "You cold?"

"N-No," I say looking at him. It was dark, but his brown eyes could easily be seen like stars in the sky.

"We better get some sleep, is it okay of I stay in this room? I don't think it'll be very smart if I attempt to leave, I don't exactly want Byakuya skinning me anytime soon." His comment made me laugh. Nodding, I began to cuddle with him, like I would with Rukia. I felt warm, safe, and protected, the same feelings I used to get with Sora… with Rukia. But this was different, I also felt something else.

_Why do I feel like this around only him?_

He tightened his arms around me, engulfing me with _him. _We were in that position until morning. It was one of the best sleepless nights I've ever had.

**Thank you for reading this chapter! If you have any comments or advice, feel free to review! **

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	7. Chapter 7

**~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~**

**Enjoy the update :)**

previous chapter...

"We better get some sleep, is it okay of I stay in this room? I don't think it'll be very smart if I attempt to leave, I don't exactly want Byakuya skinning me anytime soon." His comment made me laugh. Nodding, I began to cuddle with him, like I would with Rukia. I felt warm, safe, and protected, the same feelings I used to get with Sora… with Rukia. But this was different, I also felt something else.

_Why do I feel like this around only him?_

He tightened his arms around me, engulfing me with _him. _We were in that position until morning. It was one of the best sleepless nights I've ever had.

**Chp 7**

**Aftermath **

Shifting on the small bed I was engulfed in a sweet aroma, the body heat on the bed as warm as a soothing sauna. _When did Rukia become this warm?_ Cuddling closer to the source I rapped my arms around her _muscular _torso. _Hmm I should really start going to the gym with Rukia, the workouts she does is crazy… _Pulling up the blankets, the bright sun from outside the isolated walls found a way to penetrate into my dreams. Awakening me, I slowly stretch my arms out as I hear a deep sleepy moan. Looking down my heart constricted. _Ichigo_. At that moment, everything from last night came back, a smile and light blush adorning my face. He looked so _little _and happy in his sleep, his hair amazingly was all over the place. I had the urge to touch it but knew I shouldn't.

I didn't know how long I stared, but as his eye lids began to flutter open and his nose scrunch, he slowly woke up. "Morning," he said with his still sleepy groggy voice I immediately began to love. "Hey, you sleep fine?" I asked. "Mhm, what time is it?" he began to shift in the bed stretching awake. I noticed he was still in his pants and sweatshirt from yesterday. Moving my gaze to the adjacent wall, I saw it was only 7:02 am. "It's not even eight in the morning yet." I said. "Too early, I'll wake up in a few... night Hime." He sweetly smiled at me with his closed eyes and before I new it his breathing grew steady once more. Bringing the heavy blankets up to his chest, I tucked him into the bed.

Smiling at my handy work, I lifted myself off the bed. Grabbing my phone off the near by bed stand, I was left 36 messages, 9 voicemails, and 15 missed calls from the one and only Rukia. Sighing I called the number while I grabbed an extra pair of clothing and towel from the bedroom.

"Nggh, Orihime do you know what time it is?" A groggy Rukia said from across the line.

"Mom and Byakuya came home last night." Walking into the bathroom I placed my clothing on the near by sink. Before I knew it, Rukia began to panic.

"OH NO! Did they find out Orihime? My life is over…" I heard sniffles.

"No Rukia. Ichigo and I covered for you. He's still sleeping but later on we can just meet up with you." I reassured her.

"Thank god... Okay well I'll call you later, although this couch is extremely uncomfortable I still need my beauty sleep." Rukia sarcastically said mid yawn.

"See you later," hanging up, I began to get ready for my shower.

With my clothing discarded and lying on the floor I turned the shower on, the heat quickly fogging up the bathroom. Stepping into the sprinkling abyss my body went numb, it felt so good. Nothings better than a warm shower in the early morning. As I began to massage Rukia's lilac shampoo into my hair, I began to reminisce in all that happened yesterday. _Ichigo almost kissed me, my first kiss! And we slept in the same bed... _Blushing like mad, I began to wash out my hair. An hour later I carefully stepped out of the shower. Wiping one spot in the mirror with my left hand, the other holding the towel, I looked back at my reflection. Drying and dressing, I moved onto drying my hair. Finishing up and brushing my teeth, I braided my hair letting it hang in the back. Slipping into my white sleeveless sundress I adjusted a blue cardigan over it. Throwing my other clothing in the laundry basket I stepped out of the bathroom and moved to a calm Ichigo who was lying awake on the bed, his phone in hand.

Lifting his gaze to me I got to witness his cheeks grow red. "Y-You look really pretty Orhime." He stuttered out looking the other way.

"Thank you Ichigo," we both adorned identical blushed. "We should meet Rukia at Renji's place." I added.

"Lemme just brush my teeth, give me a minute…" Grabbing his back pack he moved to the bathroom. Turning once around to me he smiled and locked the door. I felt my face grow warm and felt my legs become jelly. Moving to the bed, I lied on the area he was just on a moment ago. It was still warm…

We managed to sneak out of the house without anyone noticing. Ayame and all the other maids were either cooking in the kitchen or cleaning around the large house, Byakuya and mother were most likely still asleep. After all, they did come home pretty late last night. On the walk to Renji's house, which wasn't that far away, Ichigo and I walked in silence. It was kind of nice and peaceful, no awkward tension or crazy blushing.

Finally reaching Renjis's doorstep, we didn't have to wait very long. As Ichigo knocked on the door, we were greeted by a furious Rukia.

"Oh! Orihime, I knew I was right! I should've never listened to that pineapple, thank the heavens you made it here in one peace!" She jumped into my arms.

"S-Sure Rukia," I patted her puffy hair.

"Yo midget, where's Renji?" Ichigo walked through the threshold and threw himself on the couch.

"Why are you here?" Said a scowling Rukia moving towards Ichigo.

"You should really watch your attitude, after all I did cover for you," Ichigo said not once glancing away from the TV. Before he knew it, Rukia kicked him in the shin.

"Rukia you said peanut butter and nutella right?" said Renji as he walked into the room.

"Thank you Renji," Rukia said grabbing him by the shoulder and giving him a peck on the lips. "Damn Renji, shes got you whipped!" Ichigo began to laugh after the actions he just witnessed. With a glaring Renji mugging him, Rukia once more kicked him. As she began to eat her food, a still angry Ichigo was cursing on the couch. Walking up to Ichigo I placed my hand over his shoulder, noticing him immediately tensing. "You okay Ichigo?" I asked. Looking up to me he relaxed, "Now I am," sitting next to him and cuddling closer like last night, Rukia and Renji joined us. Agreeing to watch a movie, we spent the long day together on a couch watching old movies.

The rest of the week went by smoothly filled with laughter and Rukia beating up both Ichigo and Renji, mainly the former, with me breaking apart most of the arguments. The results? Ichigo had a large number of bruises and a black eye. When ever Rukia disappeared away with Renji I was always alone with Ichigo. We'd go on walks, to the movies, by the lake, and eat together. On long days, I would sometimes fall asleep next to him. It was really nice…

Walking back from the park with Rukia, Ichigo and Renji had to leave early because they had practice during the summer. Football tryouts were coming up and both Renji and Ichigo were really looking forward to it. We would all be going to the same high school in a few weeks, Karakura high.

Finally coming home, we were greeted by a stern Byakuya. Out the corner my eye, I saw Rukia tense.

"Where were you girls?" Byakuya asked emotionless.

"We took a walk to the park father." Rukia responded, not bringing up the names of Renji nor Ichigo.

"Well, your school will be starting soon. I also will be extremely busy with work and won't see you around as much as I normally would. So Orihime's mother and I came up with an idea, we'll be going on a family vacation in a few days to the states."

"Alright father." Rukia said, the emotions on her face staying the same.

"What do you think Orihime?'' His deadly gaze turned to me. My throat dried, he was a scary man at times.

"That sounds fun! I'm looking forward to it!" I said surprisingly even, with a fake smile on my face.

"Good, Ayame will give you more information about the trip later." Turning around, he walked away.

Rukia and I both let out a breathe, sighing, she turned to me with a frown on her face.

"This isn't good."

"Why Rukia? Your father just wants to spend time with us for a few days during the summer, its not that much of a big deal. And you have Renji's number, you can always just text him."

"Orihime, I know that. But fathers trips, they can last up to months…"

"O-Oh."

After the confrontation Ayame found and informed us that we would be leaving in two days. Our trip was to the state of California and would last for three weeks. The day we returned back to Karakura, we'd have a week until school started.

Having dinner together as a "family", Rukia and I went up stairs shortly after. Hanging out in my room, she helped me begin to pack. She told me about her and Renji, then she began to interrogate me about Ichigo. I told her everything, I didn't exactly have a choice. A few hours later I finished with Rukia's help. Moving to Rukia's room, we began to work on her clothing. We weren't even half way done, but fell asleep a little after midnight on the floor. We managed to finish later on the next day, but ended up sleeping in quite late. Spending a majority of the day in her room, we didn't really do anything.

Early the next morning, I had called Ichigo. He and Renji had an hour before practice and said they could hang out. Meeting by Karakura lake, I saw Rukia run into Renji's arms. Both boys were wearing shorts and t-shirts. Within the last few weeks, they surprisingly managed to gain tons of muscle. I had trouble keeping my gaze from traveling over Ichigo.

"Hey Ichigo," I waved at him.

"Hey Orihime, so why'd you call? You said it was important?"

"Oh, w-well I really wanted to see you. I mean m-me and Rukia. Yeah, the both of us." I began to blush mad, "Well Byakuya planned this trip and I wont see you for the next three weeks…" I said, my smile gone.

"Oh." As it seemed to sink in, his scowl deepened, "Well that sounds fun! You get to travel and stuff!" He was smiling but I could see it was forced. "And you can always text me, hopefully we'll have classes during the school year too!" he said.

"Wont I see you the last week of summer?" I said growing worried.

"Renji's family and mine are actually going camping the last week of summer, but hey you have me number right?" He said, this time smiling for real.

"Y-Yeah I do." I said looking down, I couldn't prevent myself from feeling this way. I wouldn't see Ichigo for four weeks, he grew on me. He's my best friend, who I also am secretly harboring feelings for. We've even had 'moments'. I liked cuddling with him...

Feeling a pair of strong arms engulf me, I leaned into the touch. He seemed to always know how to fix things, let it be with his actions or words. He was right next to me but I missed him already.

**Thank you for reading this story! Comments and reviews are always appreciated! **

**until next time,**

**loverofliterature_111**


	8. Chapter 8

~Bleach is owned by Tite Kubo~

Dear readers, Sorry for the late update! I've had a lot going on in my life and have been insanely busy the past few weeks. I'll have all my other stories updated by the end of this week! A big thank you to all those who have reviewed, followed, favorited, and read! I'll try to update this story twice a week. Sorry for the shorter than usual chapter! The amount of reviews on each story will also help me decide to which one of my stories I should spend the most time on.

previous chapter...

"Y-Yeah I do." I said looking down, I couldn't prevent myself from feeling this way. I wouldn't see Ichigo for four weeks, he grew on me. He's my best friend, who I also am secretly harboring feelings for. We've even had 'moments'. I liked cuddling with him...

Feeling a pair of strong arms engulf me, I leaned into the touch. He seemed to always know how to fix things, let it be with his actions or words. He was right next to me but I missed him already.

**Chp 8**

**High-School**

The morning of the flight was chaotic. Rukia left her luggage at the beginning of the stairs, making my way down I didn't see it. Running into the large monstrosity, I had accidentally dropped her luggage which was still slightly open, down the stairs. As the hundred pound bag, twice the size of Rukia, rolled down the stairs it hit a maid. Frantically apologizing, the maid began to lift her self off the ground but ended up slipping on one of Rukia's shirts. Falling down, she took an expensive looking vase with her. Breaking on the floor, the doorbell was heard in the back round.

"It's alright Miss. Inoue! Accidents happen," the maid said rubbing her side.

"I-I'm so sorry!" I apologized once more on the verge of tears. Patting me gently on the head, she began to broom away the mess.

"You okay there Hime?" Rukia asked me.

"Oh, Rukia! I'm so sorry I-I, y-your bag…"

"That thing? Its fine I have another one packed upstairs!" She happily declared.

"W-What?"

"Yeah, for emergencies. I guess this counted as one?"

As I stared at her, I saw a flash of red jump through the door.

"Renji!" Rukia opened her arms wide for him.

"Hey babe," he responded, as the two talked quietly to each other Ichigo made his way towards me. Rolling his eyes while he passed Rukia and Renji, he smiled at me.

"Hey Orihime! I just wanted to drop by before you left."

"Thanks Ichigo," I lost myself in his chocolate gaze boring into me.

* * *

I've never been on a plane ride, so this was entirely new to me. Secure in the comfortable window seat, in front of me was a television screen. With Rukia beside me typing away at her phone to the one and only Renji, I also had my phone on my lap. Waiting for Ichigo's response, I popped my headphones into my ear. We were looking at over and eleven hour flight and I didn't get much sleep the night before. Struggling to keep my eyelids open, I finally gave up and shut them.

I managed to sleep for a few hours. Looking around I saw it got darker as I woke up, Rukia was passed out next to me with her headphones on. Behind me, I saw my mother hugged securely in Byakuya's arms. They never show their affection in front of me and Rukia so this was another new. Smiling at them, I moved back into my chair. There were still a few hours left and from the few texts on my phone, I knew Ichigo was awake.

By the time we reached California, everyone was awake. Following Byakuya, we entered inside of a limo waiting for us.

"Welcome Mr. Kuchiki, Mrs. Kuchiki," the man holding the door bent down. Entering inside the limo with a mini bar inside of it, the vehicle began to move. None of us spoke and it didn't seem to bother Byakuya or mother for the matter. Looking out the windows, I saw the sun begin to rise. There were palm trees aligning the side of the road and all types of shops surrounding the area. I didn't notice the limo stop.

"We're here," Rukia whispered to me. Byakuya had rented a beach house for the next three weeks. With a private beach in the back, it was a really beautiful place. Although there were six bedrooms in the house, Rukia and I still shared a room. The mornings were spent at the beach across from where we were staying and the afternoons were spent walking around the nearby areas. We would have family dinner every night and I would keep in contact with Ichigo. Through the three weeks, I grew even closer to Rukia. But that wasn't the only thing that grew.

Standing in front of the large mirror, Rukia behind me mouth gaping.

"It doesn't fit any more..." I frowned.

"H-Hime…"

"….."

"….."  
"Why is this happening out of no where?" I questioned Rukia afraid. What if there was something wrong with me? An illness?

"WHAT?"

"….."

"Are you complaining?!"

"I guess?"

"Orihime! This is a blessing!" Rukia pointed at my chest.

"Rukia, none of my bras fit and my back hurts…"

Later that day we went shopping, I found out instead of my normal A32 bras I'm now a double D34.

At the end of the vacation, we had our last meal on the beach. The next morning we woke up early to a limo waiting out front.

* * *

Back at Karakura, it was pretty boring around. Ichigo and Renji were out camping and Rukia and I had summer home work we were just getting to.

"Hime, are you joining this club?" Rukia asked me pointing to a brochure.

"I'm not sure, I will if you do!"

"I take that as a yes," she smirked at me.

"What about this one?"

"Sign me up Rukia," I responded with a pencil in my mouth.

"Lets see, carry the one and square the fraction... and done! I finally finished, what about you?" Placing the worksheet into a folder I looked over at Rukia.

"U-Um, I haven't started…"

"Rukia!"

"I'm looking over the sports and clubs Hime! I still have time for the home work."

"Rukia, its Sunday. We have school tomorrow."

"Right…"

"Anyways, what are you looking up?"

"Well, as you know, I was signing us up for the sports and clubs we will be participating in." Rukia said flapping the papers in front of me.

"I see and what clubs and sports did you sign us up in?" I asked exited, I loved clubs!

"Hmm… the math and science club, freshman association, leadership, kendo-"

"But, Rukia I don't 'kendo'," I stopped her.

"Lemme fix that then," crossing my name off the list she continued, "And now sports! Your running track and cross country with me."

"That sounds fun! I love running."

"I know, didn't you say you liked gymnastics and dance too?"

"Yeah, I've been doing gymnastics since I was six; it was my brother's idea to sign me up. He said I liked jumping a lot when I was younger and he came up with the idea to keep me busy," I said with a small smile on my face. _Where are you Sora? I'm starting high school and I really want you to meet Rukia._

"You should try out for cheer leading! It'd be perfect for you!" Rukia encouraged me.

"I will if you do!"

"I don't kno-"

"Pleease Rukia, it'll be super fun! I'd always see you and we can wear matching skirts AND you would be cheering for Renji while he plays on the field. You know, emotional support and what not?"

"Fine," Rukia huffed in defeat.

"Yayy! Its going to be so great!"

"It says here tryouts are on.." She stopped.

"On what?'' I asked confused.

"Today, in.." She looked over my shoulder at the clock, "In half an hour to be exact."

"Rukia! We have to go then..." Getting out of our seats, we threw on a pair of baggy clothing and made our way downstairs.

"Good thing the schools pretty close!" Rukia said, "But were kind of in a rush, so Orihime, were running!"

Following behind Rukia's sprinting form, we reached Karakura High which was only a few blocks away. Upon arriving at the campus, hundreds of girls were scattered everywhere stretching, talking, and laughing. Walking next to Rukia, I saw some of them give us different looks. Ranging from compassion and kindness to hate and envy.

"Ignore them, there just jealous," Rukia whispered to me. Silently nodding, I followed her to the try out areas.

* * *

I hope you liked the update! What'd you think? I would love to know! Do you have any advice? Future ideas? Feel free to leave a review/feedback. Thanks for reading!

until next time,

loverofliterature_111


End file.
